Companies that have a service component are often looking for ways to improve the experience that customers have when interacting with the company or its representatives, associates, and the like. Often, when a customer enters a facility, they are looking for the fastest service and the most knowledgeable people to assist them. However, it can be difficult to identify an appropriate associate to provide assistance and, in some examples, determining the location of the associate can be difficult as well.